


Sanctuary

by artemys_ichihara



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Manga Spoilers, future canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemys_ichihara/pseuds/artemys_ichihara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their personal quarters were their sanctuary. The sanctuary where they performed their ritual of love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

Besides living in a quite luxury palace, the personal quarters of the king and queen of Balbadd, Morgiana and Alibaba Saluja, were quite simple. Some lamps iluminated the room at night; its fire being a trick created by Aladdin and powered by Amon. The cushions and the bedding where the royal couple slept (and did some other things) were definitely beautiful, but they had chosen it just because it was comfortable.

There was some books on some shelves, too. Yes, it was their personal quarters, but that didn't keep Aladdin from using the place to study sometimes, the times when he got bored from the magneficent library of Balbadd (and some of its librarians, the ones who were kinda boring). 

The clothes were put in some boxes, racks and drawers located in some corner of the place. 

And was just this. Nothing more. Not all the... things? Sinbad had on his private bedroom, or what Alibaba had while living with Kougyoku while serving the Kou Empire. Just their bed, their lamps and their things (and some of Aladdin's books). Because luxury, weird knick-knacs and stuff were not important.

No, material things were not important.

To throw themselves on the bedding ultimately tired of dealing with stupid ministers and parliamentary, or dealing with stupid generals and colonel and soldiers, and then smile to each other and talk about their days, that was important.

And then, look deeply into each other eyes and share a kiss, that was important. 

And sometimes just hug and call it a day, or sometimes let the fire of their passion burn and make love wildly, that was important.

And sometimes, instead of throwing themselves on the bedding, to call everyone they love (that's Aladdin, and Toto, and Olba, and Zaynab and Hassam) to play cards with them, while laughing and talking about the old days, that was important.

To share life and to share love was important. That's why they've built that sanctuary.

Their personal quarters.

Their sanctuary of love.

**Author's Note:**

> so, it was my first attempt to make some Magi drabble, and I just had to make it AliMor. Yeah, it's kinda lame, but I'm on not just a writer, but also on an English block (I'm not a native English speaker, so these days my vocabulary is coming back and forth, hahahah /sad), so, well, that's it. I hope you enjoy, even besides all these things *blushes*


End file.
